Mistletoe: Bleach
by easily1994addicted
Summary: BLEACHXNARUTO CROSSOVER! “No! Not when you’re too scared of cooties to even kiss me!”“I am not scared of cooties! There is no such thing as cooties anyway!”“Then prove to me you’re not scared!”“Gladly!” HitsuSaku


**This is my first attempt at a crossover fic, so please no critism. This also happens to be a pairing of HitsuSaku that i have been obsessing over the past month. It's not very good though... But enjoy it anyway~~**

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If i did, Hitsugaya and Sakura would have been together and Sakura would be really, really strong. =.="**

**=.=**

**Mistletoe**

**=.=**

**=.=**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed for the 20th time that day. He stared at his pile of paperwork for the day. His eye twitched at the size of it. Where was Matsumoto when he needed her? Always skipping out on paperwork to drink. How did he get stuck with her again?

He continued to write but was interrupted by the shoji door being slammed open by none other than Matsumoto Rangiku, his fuku-taichou. She wore a rather large and mischievous grin on her face as she smiled widely at the youngest captain of the Gotei 13. He glared at her full force as she approached him.

"Taichouuuuuuu~~~~" She squeled loudly as she brought out a sake bottle. He noticed the pink that coloured her cheeks. "Loosen up will you? Stop doing that paperwork and come on to the party~~~" She glomped on him, making him twitched as he was squeezed into her overly large breasts.

"Gmmffhhh ooghff mmhhmmm!!!"

"You're suffocating him, Matsumoto fuku-taichou..." A voice chirped from the door.

Matsumoto loosened her grip but still didnt let go. Toshirou was about to retort but stopped when he saw who was at the door. He heart skipped a beat as he took in who was at the door. His pink-haired crush stood by his door in full shinigami gear as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with excitement and happiness. She smiled broadly at him as she observed the scene in front of her... which made him realize he was still in Matusumoto's grip.

He pushed Matsumoto away as he tried to push down the heat that was beginning to gather at his cheeks. Keyword _tried_.

"Haruno, why is she drunk?" Toshirou asked in what he hoped was an annoyed voice. His blush now barely visible on his cheeks but it was of course still there.

Haruno Sakura smiled at him sweetly before answering; "There's a party, and I spiked her drink with a little bit too much sake."

She stored over to them and took Matsumoto and Toshirou's arms and dragged them out of the room.

"Haruno! Let me go! I still have paperwork to do!" Toshirou shouted as he was dragged along with a drunk Matsumoto towards the main garden.**(A/N: I don't even know if there is a garden. Just pretend there is okay?)**

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou is right. You need to loosen up." She turned to him. "Besides, Christmas is so not a day to be alone in your office doing paperwork. If you come and have fun at the party, I'll help you on that later." She said as she continued to drag them.

"Taichou~~~!!!" Matsumoto drunkenly dragged his title as she glomped him again, effectively clinging to his neck.

"Get off of me, Matsumoto." He said, glaring at her and at his pink haired crush.

"AH~~~ so there's where the pink-haired brat went!!" A voice called loudly.

"You don't look so good, Abarai." Sakura smirked at her handiwork. "Did you drink too much of my tea?"

Renji laughed dismissively and drank from the bottle of his sake. Byakuya shook his head as he drank his none-spiked tea.

"I do not understand why you would do this, Haruno." He said sipping at his tea as Hinamori poured more none-spiked tea into a glass and handing it to the 4th division captain, Retsu Unohana.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." She said before turning to her 3rd seat officer. "You had this all planned out. I remember you buying a large amount of sake but I never thought you would go to this extent to make them drunk." She said and sipped at her tea.

Sakura giggled and walked towards them, but she stopped and turned towards Toshirou. "Lets have some tea. And don't worry, I didn't spike them." She smiled.

Toshirou sighed as he watched Matsumoto engage in a drinking competition with some seated officers and Renji.

"Fine." He said and walked with her until they were stopped by a large figure. They looked up and say Kenpachi and Yachiru staring down at them. Yachiru had a evil smile on her lips that made Sakura want to back up a little. While Toshirou sated at them, clearly annoyed that his path was blocked.

"Do you know where you two are standing?" Yachiru asked a little too excited.

Everyone blinked and looked up to where Sakura and Toshirou were standing under. A mistletoe sat innocently above them. Unohana laughed, Hinamori blushed and giggled, Byakuya smirked, Renji, Matsumoto and the other seated officers were still drinking… and Toshorou and Sakura blushed realizing where they were.

"Oh no. I don't remember putting any mistletoes here!" Sakura said, panic in her eyes. There was no way she was going to kiss Toshirou here! Not in front of everyone!

"That's because I moved it!" Yachiru announced happily.

Sakura and Toshirou glared at Yachiru before facing each other, blushing and looking away.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. There is absolutely no way!! What if he finds out I like him!? Oh no, I'm doomed!" _Sakura thought.

"_**You know, you should stop denying it. He's going to find out sooner or later."**_Her Zanpakto(sp?) said bored.

"_No! I cant tell him!"_

"_**You're going to have to sometime…" **_

"_So not helping!!"_

"_No. I will not do it." _Toshirou thought

"_**Come on, what's the harm in one little kiss?"**_Hyourinmaru replied sleepily.

"_Everything?"_

"_**You're hopeless."**_

"_Not helping."_

"Toshirou-san?" Sakura called him causing Toshirou to twitch.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"No way am I going to call you that. Especially in this situation."

"What makes you think I would kiss you just because of that stupid mistletoe?"

"Is that your pride talking? Or do you still believe girls have cooties?"

Twitch. "Are you implying that I am a child?"

"Actually, yes I am."

"I am not a child!"

"Telling people to call them Taichou is so a child's attitude!"

"I am technically a Taichou! So call me by it!"

"No! Not when you're too scared of cooties to even kiss me!"

"Who said I was scared to kiss you?!"

"Because you said something that you think is cool and can get you out of kissing me!"

"I am not scared of cooties! There is no such thing as cooties anyway!"

"Then prove to me you're not scared!"

"Gladly!"

And thus, Toshirou pulled Sakura and crashed his lips on hers as those watching them gasped while some watched amused **(coughbyakuyacough)**.

When they pulled away, they glared at each other and shouted; "I HATE YOU!" and continued to kiss, causing Matsumoto to laugh, Renji and Hinamori to pass out, Unohana to pour herself another cup of tea and Byakuya to go back to his paper work, knowing Sakura would be too busy to notice to drag him back.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou! Get your ass back here and drink your tea!"

He guessed wrong.

**=.=**

**Haha! That was funny to write… Review please! Sorry if this thing was to OOC**


End file.
